


Purpose

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: Scully looks for Doggett and finds more than she thought she would find, finally learning Monica's reasons.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a possibility

The door was opened by a boy Scully did not recognize.  
“Hello…?” the kid said his eyes narrowed in curiosity as he observed Scully.  
“Hi, my name is Dana Scully, I’m looking for John Doggett”  
“Dad! There is someone at the door for you!” the boy called out. “He’ll be here soon. You a friend of his?”  
“Yes, we haven’t talked in a while but yes” she explained.  
“You work with the FBI”  
“I did, just… Not anymore”  
“Is it cool? My brother wants to be an FBI agent, I think he’s being silly, he’s just five”  
“Maybe he would like it”  
“You sure, I don’t get good vibes from it, I mean it feels like something is wrong”  
“Are you scaring her with that vibes thing?” a voice said and Scully saw a young girl.  
“I’m not scaring her, Lily. Right, Ms. Scully?”  
“I have heard about vibes before” Dana assured.  
“Don’t give Jake ideas, he never stops talking” Lily, the young girl said and walked off with a lollipop in hand.  
“What did I miss?” Doggett’s voice asked before he came into Scully’s sight and found her at the door. “Dana Scully”  
“Doggett”  
“Come in”  
She hesitated before following him inside.  
The place was bigger than she would have expected, it was also way more personal, there were photos of the children laying around and some toys on the floor, along with some school books.  
“Sorry about the mess,” Doggett said.  
“Don’t worry”  
“Dad! My soldier’s arm is broken” a young boy went running to Doggett, he stopped and watched Scully curiously feeling suddenly very shy.  
“Daniel, this is my friend, Dana. Dana, this is Daniel”  
“Hi,” the boy said shyly  
“Hello,” the woman said softly.  
“Danny, why don’t you ask Jake to check your soldier while I talk to my friend, okay?”  
“Okay. Can I have one of Lily’s cupcakes?”  
“You’ll have to ask her”  
“Okay”  
The boy went looking for his siblings.  
“You look well” Scully observed.  
“Yeah, things have changed,” he said  
“It would seem so, it was hard to find you”  
Doggett shifted his weight between his legs, frowning a little. “Was it?”  
“Yes. Anyway, I’m here to tell you about, huh, Monica”  
“What about Monica?” he tensed and Dana considered that she might be missing something.  
“Dad, I think Danny really broke this soldier this time” Jake said entering the room.  
“Jake, please, get your siblings dressed, take them to the park,” Doggett said.  
“But it is not even noon”  
John took some cash out of his pocket and handed it to his son. “Take your siblings and your phone, get some ice cream and go to the park, I’ll meet you there later”  
“Okay…?”  
“Be careful, don’t let them out of your sight”  
“Okay”  
Jake left and Scully heard while the children let out excited sounds before running around to get ready.  
“Can I get you anything?” Doggett offered  
“No, I’m okay” she answered and watched as he considered getting himself some water.  
Finally, the front door was closed as the children left.  
“You were listed as Monica’s emergency contact,” Dana said  
John looked down, his arms crossed over his chest. “We haven’t seen her in weeks”  
Scully chose her words carefully before she spoke again. “Were you involved?”  
He let out a sigh. “Is she dead?”  
The question rang in the air and she almost wasn’t able to answer. “I’m so sorry, John”  
She heard glass shattering but her eyes found no blood only water wetting the kitchen island.  
“What happened?”  
“How much do you know?”  
“She received a strange call some time ago, since then we have been seeing her less and less, she was working on something big but I doubt it was the FBI, she never told me what it was”  
“John, may I have your blood tested and the children’s?”  
He nodded. “What are you thinking about?”  
“Monica was working on something, if it wasn’t for her, a lot of people would be dead now”  
“What did she do?”  
“She gave us information, a hint but enough to help us find our son and stop a global contamination”  
“You found William?”  
It took her a moment before she nodded. “We lost him too. And Skinner”  
“I’m sorry, Dana, I really am”  
She didn’t meet his eyes until she felt calmer. “The children, are they…?”  
“Monica’s, yes”  
“Do any of them have…?”  
“Powers?” he took a deep breath. “I don’t think so, Lily is too smart for her age and Jake is interested in those things Monica liked but I think that is about it”  
“And Daniel?”  
“He’s quiet, never saw him do anything out of ordinary”  
“Could Monica have seen anything and not told you?”  
He considered. “Possibly”  
“I want to check that too”  
John shook his head in agreement.  
“It might be a hunch but explains everything” Dana started. “Monica made a deal for my sake and probably for you and for your children”  
“With whom?”  
She didn’t answer.  
“He is dead, right?”  
“Now I think he is, Mulder shot him after he killed William”  
“He got Monica killed?”  
“Yes”  
A moment.  
“What deal was it?”  
“She worked with him and he gave her a way to keep us unaffected by the contamination”  
“What kind of contamination?”  
“Something out of our DNA, something that made us vulnerable, she made a deal to keep us safe”  
“Why not look for someone else?”  
“He asked for her and I doubt he gave her much of an option”  
“Daniel mentioned something about a man watching them on the way back from school, I didn’t let them go or come back alone since then”  
“He could have been threatening her too. That’s why I want the DNA test, to see if you’re all safe”  
John agreed to it and paused looking down. “I have no idea of how to tell them. I think Jake will know but Lily…”  
Scully gave him an empathetic look.  
Doggett made his way to the living room and got his coat. “Come on, let’s see take the test, I have to watch my kids”  
She followed him out and as they walked to meet the kids, she hoped he would have the strength to cry, to mourn.  
Watching him get Daniel in his arms and caress Jake’s head before kneeling gave her some hope. Perhaps the four of them together could help each other.  
Dana hoped she was right because she was now sure that Monica died for a good cause.  
The weight of the loss heavied and she laid a hand on her growing belly, managing to feel calmer at the feeling but also hoping Mulder was near. She decided she would go straight home after she was done with the Doggett-Reyes family.  
Scully took a deep breath and moved her glance from her belly to Doggett and his children, they held on to each other tight and Dana hoped they’d be okay.   
She saw Jake look at something near him and nod as if he was talking to someone, he was the calmer one, as if he knew it already as if he had known for a while now.  
Dana settled with this thought and finally walked to them, she had a final job to do.


End file.
